The international microbiological community continues to express serious concern that the evolution of antibiotic resistance could result in microbial strains against which currently available antibacterial agents will be ineffective. Consequently, in order to overcome the threat of widespread multi-drug resistant microorganisms, there is an on-going need to develop new antibiotics, particularly those with either a novel mechanism of action and/or containing new pharmacophore groups.